


Not So Innocent

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I just got sucked into reading a number of Fraser/Kowalski classics back to back. And I ran into a whole lot of innocent!Fraser fics all in a row, and... well. While that's certainly an available and valid interpretation, in large quantities it got to be a bit much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent

Ray collapsed onto the bed and just breathed for a moment. Eventually, he rolled his head sideways to pant appreciatively, "Holy cow, Fraser. Where'd you learn that?"

Fraser, who was breathing kinda hard and covered in sweat, smiled a bit smugly. "Well, Ray, as they say, practice..."

Whoa, what? The mind-blowing sex had clearly blown Ray's eardrums, too, because it sounded like Fraser was claiming some experience there. Nah, this was Fraser. Probably he was hinting at some previous relationship. Ordinarily, Fraser wasn't real forthcoming with the personal history, but ordinarily, he wasn't forthcoming with the amazing orgasms either. And even though normal people didn't talk exes while in bed, well, Fraser wasn't normal, so it was probably best to seize the opening whenever it was presented. "Yeah? Was all this practice with anyone I know?"

Fraser blinked. "Possibly?"

Ray's eyebrows shot upwards. He'd figured on Fraser's ex, whoever he was, being up in Canada. It'd taken ages for the two of them to get here -- Fraser had moved glacially slow in taking things from partners to _partners_, and he'd only been in Chicago two years before Ray had met him. If Fraser had had something going with someone before Ray arrived on the scene, he would have expected... some... overlap...

He bolted upright, bracing himself on his hand. "You didn't-- with Vecchio--?"

Fraser settled back on his pillow and huffed a laugh, and Ray relaxed. "Only a few times, and there were extenuating circumstances." Fraser paused; Ray gaped. "For most of them, anyway."

"Anyone else I'd know?" Ray managed not to squeak the question, for which he was proud.

He frowned at the ceiling in a contemplative manner. "Well, you know Ren Turnbull, of course, though naturally that was well before I became his superior officer. Jack Huey. Hm. Bubba Dean. Ian Mac-- nevermind, I imagine you only know him from the case files. Oh! And you'd probably know Mark Smithbauer, if only by reputation." He rubbed at his eyebrow. "It's possible there are others whom you'd know outside of your association with me, but I'm afraid I didn't always get last names. Or their true first names, necessarily."

Fraser glanced over at Ray, who could only imagine what kind of expression he was wearing. Fraser's own expression turned sympathetic. He turned, tugged him down, tucked Ray's head onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, you were wonderful," he soothed and reached across him to turn off the lamp.

Ray frowned in the sudden darkness. He _hadn't_ been worried until Fraser felt the need to reassure him. Fraser's arm pulled him closer, and he sighed slightly and tried to sleep. He'd just have to find a way to impress him tomorrow.


End file.
